


Animals

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274), TrekChik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekChik/pseuds/TrekChik
Summary: As Omega Bucky waits for his Lyft,hisAlpha just so happens by.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 261
Collections: Stucky Media Mini Bang 2019





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW artwork therein.

Bucky kind of wishes he’d stayed at home rather than come out with Clint and Natasha tonight. He’s getting close to his heat and the pungent smell of the alphas in the bar nearly overpowers him. Plus, he’s tired of watching Clint and Natasha fawn all over each other, and doesn’t want to be their third wheel anymore. 

Granted, they’ve been exceedingly nice to him since Sam broke up with him, which he appreciates. He’s just done with people. He needs to hermit for a while, especially if his heat is getting close. 

“You okay, Buck,” Clint asks him. Natasha furrows her brow at him. 

“Yeah. I’m just gonna head home,” he says. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but I need to be alone.”

“You don’t want to go alone,” Natasha says. She’s always looking out for her omega friend. 

“I’ll get a Lyft. And I’ll be just outside the bar. I’ll be fine.” Bucky pulls out his phone and pulls up the Lyft app. He punches in his details and the service tells him it’ll be twenty minutes. Not ideal, but he’ll live. 

“Text us when you get home,” Clint says.

“Will do,” Bucky replies as he gets up from the booth and heads to the door. 

As he exits the bar, he takes a deep breath to clear his senses, getting rid of the overwhelming alpha scent lingering from inside. He closes his eyes as he exhales slowly out his mouth. He leans up against the wall to wait for his Lyft, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

He stands outside for maybe three minutes when the smell hits him. It’s the most intoxicating blend of coffee and caramel with just a hint of chocolate. He inhales deeply, savoring the scent. He looks up the street to see if there’s a coffee shop that he’s missed. It’s when he looks in the other direction that he sees him - a tall, blonde alpha that looks to be as solid as a marble statue. 

“You okay?” the man asks as he approaches Bucky. He suddenly stops a few feet away and Bucky can tell that the alpha is scenting the air. “I take that back,” he says. “Can I buy you a drink instead?” 

“I’m headed home,” Bucky says weakly. “I’m waiting on my Lyft.” He already knows that this is him. This is  _ his  _ alpha. 

“You sure about that?” The man slinks closer to Bucky, stopping just short of his personal space. He scents the air again. “You smell amazing.”

Bucky can feel the slick starting to leak from his ass. He shrinks in on himself a little bit trying to shy away from the alpha. Although, why he tries, he’s not sure. He’ll do anything this man asks of him. He’s certain of it. 

The man takes another step closer and bends down to nuzzle Bucky’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I’m Steve.”

“Bucky.” He tilts his head to grant Steve access. His breath hitches when Steve nips at his ear.

“Well, Bucky. Can I entice you into something else than going home alone?” 

Bucky lets out a breathy, “Yes.”

“Do you want to cancel your Lyft and we’ll go somewhere? Or can I come home with you?” Steve trails his fingers down Bucky’s arm and he shivers at the touch. 

“My place,” he manages to get out. “Let me tell my friends.”

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Here.” The alpha reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and fishes out a business card which he hands to Bucky. “Give this to them so they don’t worry.”

Bucky manages to stop staring at Steve long enough to rush back inside the bar to tell Natasha and Clint that he just met  _ his alpha  _ and that they’re going home together. If Bucky doesn’t text them by 8 am, they have his full blessing to panic. He looks over the business card before handing it over to her. Steve Rogers, Lead Designer, SHIELD Graphics. 

Back outside the bar, Steve leans up against the wall, waiting for him. When Bucky comes back out, Steve holds out a hand to him, which Bucky takes. They don’t say anything as they wait for the Lyft. They do scent each other a few times, though, and Steve tangles his fingers in Bucky’s. 

He can’t believe he’s actually doing this. He’s taking a stranger home. No. Not a stranger.  _ His alpha.  _ Which is stupid. Bucky’s never really believed in the whole fated mates thing. He knows it happens, yes, just not as often as you’d think. But now, here he is going home with someone he literally just met, who he barely even knows the name of, all in the name of some old-fashioned custom. 

As silly as he wants to think that custom actually is, Bucky practically vibrates with desire. He can’t get enough of Steve’s scent, and he’s doing his best not to crawl into his lap and dry hump him in the car. That’d get him a bad rating for sure. 

By the time they get back to his apartment, Bucky is so nervous, he can barely get his keys in the lock. Steve lays his hand on his to settle him. He doesn’t know why it works, but it does.

Once inside, though, all bets are off. Bucky is barely able to toss his keys on the table and close the door before Steve is on him and he wonders how they made it this far before starting anything. 

Steve shoves him up against the door and flat out growls at him. He takes Bucky’s chin in his hand and turns his face away and scents him. “You smell amazing. I could barely keep my hands off you in the car.” 

Bucky’s hands go to Steve’s waist. He’s not scared, exactly, but he’s definitely nervous, regardless of how much slick escapes him. When Steve nips at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he lets out a whine of anticipation. 

Steve turns his face back to him and he dives in for a kiss. There’s nothing gentle about it and Bucky lets a small sound escape the back of his throat that just seems to spur Steve on. He slots his thigh between Bucky’s, grinding up against him, their cocks lining up creating a friction that makes more slick leak from him. Bucky idly wonders if he’s ruined his jeans. 

“Bedroom,” Bucky pants, pulling away from him. He shoves at Steve to maneuver him toward the bedroom. Steve stumbles back a couple of steps, panting just as hard as him. Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him towards his bedroom, walking backwards so he doesn’t have to take his eyes off Steve. 

As soon as they make their way there, Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand and immediately strips off his shirt. He reaches for his belt but Steve stops him. “Let me,” he says. It’s almost gentle, a paradox compared to how frantic they were just a moment ago. 

But instead of unbuckling his pants, Steve sidles up in front of him, placing one hand on Bucky’s hip, the other on his cheek. “Gorgeous,” he says as Bucky blushes to his roots. “You are.” This time when he kisses Bucky, it’s tender and soft, and Bucky’s not sure he can get on board with gentle at the moment, so he nips at Steve’s lip, hoping he’ll get the hint because right now, all he wants is to be fucked into next Tuesday. There’ll be time for gentle later. 

Steve laughs at the bite. It wasn’t hard enough to do any real damage, so Bucky changes tactics and sinks to his knees. He makes quick work of Steve’s pants before Steve can stop him, and he pushes both the pants and Steve’s underwear down to his ankles. As his cock bobs free, Steve takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. 

Bucky takes Steve’s cock in his hand, and teases the head just a bit with his tongue. There’s some precome on the tip and Bucky licks the slit, gathering it up. Steve hisses at the sensation and a hand goes to Bucky’s head. Bucky wraps his mouth around the head and slowly works his way down as far as he can on the alpha’s cock. He uses his hand to make up the difference as he begins blowing Steve, hollowing his cheeks for good measure. 

Steve’s other hand makes its way to Bucky’s head, and he begins to fuck Bucky’s mouth, slowly at first, but he quickly loses a bit of control and fucks into his mouth roughly. It’s enough to make more slick drip from Bucky’s ass. Being used is just what he needs right now. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve says, his voice rough. “You keep that up, we’re gonna be done way too soon.” He pulls away from Bucky and toes off his shoes. As he bends to remove his socks and jeans, he claims Bucky’s mouth again, almost falling over in the process. He laughs as he steadies himself. As he stands, he drags Bucky back up with him, their mouths never leaving each other. 

Bucky is about to take his own pants off, but Steve pushes him down on the bed, bouncing back a little. Steve squats again and takes off Bucky’s shoes and socks. He then crawls up Bucky’s body to his waistband and unbuttons his jeans. The scent of Bucky’s slick hangs heavily in the air. “You smell so good,” Steve says as he taps Bucky’s hip to get him to lift up so he can take off the offending clothing. He pulls Bucky’s underwear out from the jeans, holds it to his nose and inhales deeply. “So good.” 

Bucky’s eyes go wide as he watches Steve scent his underwear.  _ Jesus, fuck, that’s hot,  _ he thinks. Steve taps his hip again and Bucky gets the hint to roll over. He spreads his legs as Steve grips his ass, kneading the muscle. When Steve laps at Bucky’s slick, Bucky thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. He can’t stop the groan that escapes his mouth. “Jesus, Steve.” He cants his hips up, giving Steve that much more access. 

After a minute or so, just when Bucky is certain he can’t take any more of Steve’s tongue in his ass, Steve pulls away, and Bucky lets out a little whimper. Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sits back on the corner of the bed, his legs splayed. “You ready, baby,” he asks, taking his cock in hand. 

“So ready,” Bucky says as he scrambles to straddle Steve’s legs. He inches down until he feels Steve’s cock at his entrance, and he gasps at the sensation. 

“I’ve got you,” Steve says, brushing his cock over Bucky’s entrance. 

Bucky sinks down just a little bit more and Steve’s cock breaches his hole, and it feels amazing. He slowly works himself down Steve’s length, copious amounts of slick leaking from him, making the slide easier. Just as he gets seated, Steve pulls him down for another sloppy kiss that Bucky can taste himself in. 

Before long, though, Bucky has to move, the feeling of Steve inside him too good to ignore. He wraps one hand around Steve’s neck as they continue kissing, the other hand on his thigh for leverage as he begins to fuck himself on Steve’s cock, making them both groan into the other’s mouth, which just makes them laugh. It’s not long before Bucky rides Steve in earnest, his balance faltering. 

Steve is stronger than Bucky realizes, though. He grabs hold of Bucky and picks him up like he weighs almost nothing, flipping the two of them onto the bed. Steve pulls out of Bucky, who whines at the loss, but Steve coaxes him to present himself, which Bucky does, giving Steve full access to his ass. Steve parts his cheeks and marvels at his hole before sliding right back in, gripping Bucky’s hips tightly. 

They get a good rhythm going, but Bucky needs just a little bit more, the angle not quite right, so he pushes himself up to his knees, his hands reaching back for Steve’s hips. One of Steve’s hands snakes around his middle, the other grips his chin as he pounds into Bucky. “That what you needed, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” It’s the perfect angle to hit his prostate. “Fuck yes!” 

Steve’s hand inches its way down to Bucky’s cock. He takes it in hand and strokes in time with his thrusts. “You gonna come for me?” Bucky can feel the heat pooling low in his belly. All he can do is nod frantically as he threads a hand in Steve’s hair. “Come on baby. I want to see you come.” 

And Bucky does. His hand grips Steve’s hair tightly, probably enough to hurt, but Steve doesn’t say anything. Bucky scrunches his eyes tight and his mouth hangs open as he comes with a silent shout, Steve stroking him through it. 

A few more thrusts and Steve’s knot catches on Bucky’s rim locking them together as Steve’s own orgasm hits. As it does, he bites down on Bucky’s neck, effectively laying claim to him. He lays the two of them down on the bed, each panting hard. Steve wraps himself around Bucky, octopussing him as much as he can. Bucky settles in, snuggling up to Steve. 

Steve nuzzles the back of Bucky’s head and draws lazy circles on his tummy. “You’re amazing,” he says. “My omega.” 

“My alpha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs:  
> [Powerfulweak](https://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/) for the beta love. I love you, wife. 
> 
> [call-me-kayyyyy](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) for the amazing artwork, and who was an absolute JOY to work with. 12/10 would recommend.


End file.
